Reversed
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "You want me to teach Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi? What have I ever done to you?" AU in which Sakura was born during Kakashi's generation and Kakashi was born during hers. "Okay, listen up brats, I'm Sakura Haruno. By the end of the week, I bet you'll all be back in the Academy, you arrogant twats."
1. Chapter 1

::::::::::::::::::

 _The greatest pain someone could ever experience is giving up. And well, I did just that._

 _But I'll clarify one thing:_

 _Life lost all meaning way before I gave up on letting it have meaning._

:::::::::::::::::::

Two pairs of eyes watched a table occupied by four men and a blonde haired voluptuous woman, who were all in the midst of a serious and high-staked poker game, with eyes filled with mild, perhaps even morbid, curiosity.

"I bet you a thousand ryō that Shishou will have to fold," smirked one of the observers, her green eyes filled with mirth.

Her companion quietly snorted, "Really Sakura-san?"

Sakura's smirk didn't drop, "Three thousand ryō says," she allowed her hand to go up and seemingly point at random, "That man will win." Her green eyes watched as her companion furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Come on Shizune-san, there's a one in four chance that I'm right. The odds are in your favor. Four thousand ryō _and_ a favor."

"Alright, fine!" Shizune cracked under the pressure, deciding that her three in four chance was something she'd take her chance on.

Though the eighteen year old still couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Sakura Haruno, who was a year younger than her, was never one to be reckless. Never one to do something for no reason.

"What's this about anyway?" Shizune couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe Shishou's ways have rubbed off on me. I mean it has been three years."

Shizune's eyes narrowed at the distant tone. As usual, Sakura was being vague. Of course. Ever since Obito and Rin, Sakura's always kept everyone at a distance, never letting them know what's going on in that _brilliant_ and _beautiful_ mind of hers. And Shizune, despite being the girl's senpai, was fascinated by Sakura. Who wasn't? The girl was a prodigy. A tragic prodigy, but a prodigy nonetheless.

"Shizune-san?"

Shizune shooed away her thoughts, an embarrassed flush creeping on her cheeks as she looked at Sakura. Thankfully, the lights were dim enough to hide her embarrassment and thus making sure Sakura didn't notice. "Yes?"

"Do you have a dream?"

Shizune blinked, caught off guard by the sudden inquiry. Everything was business and not personal when it came to Sakura. Even after three years of traveling with the girl, she didn't know anything personal about Sakura. She didn't know which color Sakura liked best or what food Sakura favored. The only thing she knew about Sakura Haruno was that Sakura lost her teammates during the Third War.

"...not really, no," Shizune admitted reluctantly, having a feeling that perhaps Sakura would be disappointed by her answer. "I just want to take care of Tsunade-sama."

"So, Shishou brings meaning to your life then?"

"I guess?"

For the first time in three years, Shizune saw Sakura smile. A _genuine_ smile. "Good, don't ever lose Shishou, alright? Stay by her."

Shizune couldn't help another very ungraceful snort from escaping her. "Always." It wasn't even up to debate. Wherever Tsunade went, Shizune followed. Like a bee after the queen bee.

"NO WAY!"

Shizune and Sakura's attention went towards the table once again.

"I'll expect my money by tomorrow, Shizune-san," Sakura said, amusement coloring her tone.

"Sometimes, I really hate you Sakura-san."

"Should we step in?"

Shizune sweat dropped as Tsunade started pummeling the four men, raging about how they had to be cheating. Of course, the four men were also fighting among themselves despite being overpowered by Tsunade. It was a comical sight that Shizune had grown used to after years of traveling with Tsunade.

"I think Tsunade-sama has it covered. We just have to worry about property damage."

It was Sakura's turn to snort, "We'll just leave it on Konoha's tab."

"I don't think Tsunade-sama has been a good influence on you, Sakura-san."

Sakura turned a smirk Shizune's way, "Care to _correct_ me?"

Shizune could once again feel a heat covering her cheeks. She mentally berated herself as she forced herself to roll her eyes at Sakura. Another thing she knew about Sakura Haruno? Sakura was emotionally stunted and loved speaking in innuendo to rile her up. It was stupid, and highly ironic, because for once it was the senpai lusting over the kohai.

Yes, Shizune had a thing for Sakura.

No, she wasn't solely into women. In fact, Sakura's the only female Shizune's ever had feelings for. Yes, she was sure what she was feeling was genuine, after a whole year of rationalizing and being in denial.

Though, Shizune was resolved to take her secret to the grave. Sakura Haruno didn't do emotions. Shizune did not need a relationship. No, these weren't excuses, they were facts. (And excuses.)

"Shizune! Haruno! Let's get outta here!"

Shizune yelped as Tsunade roughly pushed past them, stomping away towards the inn they were staying at.

"Rock-paper-scissor on who has to deal with her hangover ass tomorrow?" Sakura suggested.

"You're on!"

This time, Shizune grinned.

Because Sakura lost.

::::::::::::::::

REVERSED

:::::::::::::::::

Tsunade stared down at the pig that was looking right back at her. Besides her, Shizune looked equally confused.

"What is this?"

"It's a pig, Shishou," came Sakura's bland answer. "A pet of sorts."

Huh.

Well, Tsunade was left more confused. The Haruno brat she took in three years ago had thus far never given her or Shizune a gift. Not even on their birthdays or special events. The only things she's ever gotten from the Haruno were sarcastic remarks, booze, and a good source to export her knowledge into.

"What for?" Tsunade grunted.

The Senju watched as the green-eyed girl glanced at a clock before looking back at her.

"It's a parting gift, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, taking them by surprise by the usage of another honorific.

"What?!" Shizune yelled, probably focusing on the first part of the sentence.

"As of now, it's been exactly three years, one minute and four seconds since I've been in your care. Our agreement was for three years," Sakura bowed down, "Thank you for teaching me these last years, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her, which caught both Shizune and Haruno off guard. Good.

"It's always just business, isn't it Haruno?"

Sakura blinked at her, not even hesitating to nod.

Of course.

It's never personal.

Tsunade couldn't even be mad, because Sakura didn't do anything wrong. Three years, that's what Tsunade had promised a fourteen year old who had lost everything. And those three years were up. Maybe, Tsunade mused, she was feeling a bit disappointed. Not only at Sakura, but at Shizune and herself as well. After they had been traveling for a year together, Tsunade couldn't help but think that Sakura found something with them.

That Sakura found a reason to _live_ instead of breathe.

But of course Sakura didn't.

Tsunade couldn't even blame the girl.

"Are you going back to Konoha?" Tsunade asked, surprisingly calm.

"No, I was planning on eloping with a Kumo-nin and having dozens of babies," Sakura sarcastically answered, "Where else am I going to go? I'm a Konoha-nin, Tsunade-sama. My leave of absence is done."

Yes.

Of course Tsunade _knew_ that Haruno's leave of absence was done.

But, the Senju had hoped that Haruno would go somewhere else. Abandon Konoha even. Because in the end, Konoha was the worst place Sakura could be in. Konoha didn't do shit for Sakura, even when the seventeen year old had given _everything_ to the village.

"Don't," Shizune finally spoke up, earning their attention.

Tsunade's eyes softened at Shizune's watery eyes. The blonde woman already knew that her student had gotten very attached to the Haruno over the past years, which added salt to the injury considering Haruno didn't seem to be the least attached to them.

"Shizune-san?"

"Konoha doesn't deserve you, Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, probably caught off guard by the lack of honorific.

It didn't seem to deter Shizune in the slightest as the eighteen year old continued, "You'll end up getting hurt all over again, Sakura. I...I don't want to see you revert back to the PTSD mess you were three years ago! So, don't go...stay," Shizune breathed, eyes wide in determination, "Stay with us. Please."

Tsunade watched as Sakura quietly ruffled Shizune's hair.

"I can't," Sakura, surprisingly, sounded regretful.

"Why?" Shizune choked out.

"...my best friend once told me that those who abandon their nakama are worse than trash. I've left my sensei alone for three years already."

Ah.

So it all came down to Minato and Sakura's desperate attempt to cling on to the memory of the dead Uchiha.

"Aren't we nakama?"

"Yes, but sensei is more important." Sakura didn't even sound sorry as she stepped away from Shizune.

"Just go already," Tsunade forced out in a clipped tone, "Shizune, the pig, and I have places to be. So scoot back to the village already, Haruno."

With a nod, Sakura walked away.

It was only Tsunade who caught the brief hesitance.

Once she was sure that Sakura was gone, Tsunade turned towards her other, or rather only, student. Shizune, for all her maturity, looked pathetic. Kind of like a kicked puppy that was left behind.

"The best way to heal a broken heart is alcohol," Tsunade wisely said. _Temporarily at least._

"Konoha isn't good for her..."

Tsunade hummed, "Maybe Konoha is good for her."

Shizune looked at her, clearly confused.

"Haruno needs to confront her past and move on."

Shit.

She sounded like a hypocrite there, didn't she?

Whatever.

:::::::::::::

REVERSE

:::::::::::::

" _Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"_

Sakura's lips quirked up a bit, in a mirthless manner.

"I'm sorry Obito," she spoke as she headed towards Konoha, "I'm worse than trash, aren't I?"

She didn't need Obito to say yes.

It was obvious.

She had after all abandoned Minato for three years. Yes, she was hurting, but so? The man was hurting too, considering his wife had died and the Kyuubi was sealed into his newborn son by the Third Hokage.

They were both hurting.

But she ran away anyway, pragmatically offering herself up to Tsunade for three years.

Three, admittedly, _liberating_ years.

But, the thing was, she was a Konoha shinobi. More importantly, she didn't deserve to be happy. Not when she had failed so many people in her life. Not when Obito's words constantly haunted her. Not when Rin, fuck, _her best friend's_ smile lingered in her mind. Not when Kushina's excited ramblings on how she was going to raise Naruto kept playing in her head whenever she saw a child. Not when her parents' corpses accused her of choosing Minato over them.

"Fuck!" Sakura harshly breathed out, then in again, trying to calm herself down.

 **'That was entertaining.'**

 _'Shut up.'_

 **'So, what exactly are you planning to do in Konoha?'**

 _'Whatever sensei wants me to do.'_

 **'Lies, you're planning on getting back in ANBU, right Neko?'**

 _'Maybe I was planning on working at the hospital.'_

 **'Ha! As if. We both know you don't like socializing. Not since you murdered your own best friend.'**

Sakura glared at nothing.

 _'Don't you ever talk about Rin, you fucking-'_

 **'Now, calm down. No need to get mad at yourself.'**

 _'Maybe I'll quit being a ninja,'_ Sakura continued, selectively ignoring the things Inner had said.

 **'One, you would have wasted three years for nothing then. Two, you're incapable of functioning as a civilian. Three, Minato won't have any use for you if you're a civilian.'**

 _'Mmm, active duty it is. If Minato-sensei forgives me that is.'_

 **'He'll forgive you. Without a doubt. The question is, will you forgive him? After all isn't he and Kushina the reason why the Kyuubi killed our parents three years ago?'**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Chapter End.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Author's note:** yes, yes, another story. This story is an AU. It's a what if Sakura and Kakashi switched places? What if Sakura was born during the Third War and Kakashi was born in the same generation as Naruto? Well, this is the what if story. We have an emotionally stunted and self-loathing Sakura. An alive!Minato with issues of his own. _

_The pairing(s), you ask? Well, wouldn't that be telling? Just kidding. For Sakura, it will be Sakuraxmany until further notice. For Kakashi, who knows._


	2. Chapter 2

::::::::::::::::::

 _They call me a prodigy._

 _Let me clear that up:_

 _I'm not._

 _The only thing special about me is my big forehead._

:::::::::::::::::::

By the time Sakura arrived at Konohagakure, three days after her admittedly cold goodbye to Shizune and Tsunade, the sun was already setting.

 **'Scared?** ' Inner teased in a malicious tone, causing Sakura to scowl.

Motivated by Inner's taunt, Sakura walked forward towards the village gates.

As per regulation for any returnee shinobi she couldn't just waltz in, she had to report her presence to the ones in charge of the gate at the moment.

"No way..."

Sakura grimaced as she faced the surprised face of Might Guy.

His surprised face quickly morphed into a bright, welcoming, grin.

"My youthful rival! Welcome back!"

Sakura managed a small smile, relieved that Gai wasn't giving her a pitying look or anything. In fact, she was glad that Gai hadn't changed a bit. Who would have thought she'd miss his bushy eyebrows and too happy grin?

"Thanks," Sakura casually strolled over to him. "Gate duty?"

"Ah," Gai sheepishly smiled. "Hayate-san got a bad fever, so I decided it was my youthful duty to fill in for him!"

"He still has that bad cough?"

"Sadly so."

"Maybe I can check it out," Sakura mused.

"That's right! You were under the tutelage of the ever youthful Tsunade-sama! If there's anyone who could help our friend, it'd be you."

Sakura had to fought to not let anything show on her face.

 **'Unless you can't save Hayate either, just like you couldn't save Obito or Rin.'**

 _'Shut up.'_

"Maa, you think you think too highly of me, Gai."

Gai's grin faded into a soft smile.

"How have you been Sakura?"

It was then that Sakura's smile fell. Out of everyone she knew that were still alive, Gai was the only one she'd trust one hundred percent. The only one who she let her guard down near.

"Awful," Sakura admitted, partially glad that she wasn't choking up like the last time she saw Gai.

After all, he was the one who held her as she bawled her eyes out and suggested that she take a break from Konoha.

"Obito and Rin." Kami, it physically hurt to say their names. "I miss them so damn much."

Gai's eyes softened in complete understanding. He was perhaps one of the few people who completely knew how deep her bond with her late teammates were.

"I believe that a wilted flower such as you can once again bloom into a youthful cherry blossom if nurtured correctly."

Translation: with enough time, she'll move on with her life.

Just not today.

"Right, anyway, I gotta see the Hokage-sama."

"Of course!" Gai immediately grinned at her, "Go ahead, I shall take it upon myself to deliver these pesky paperwork at a more youthful hour."

Sakura flashed Gai a thankful smile before taking off in a run. She jumped on to the closest roof she could find and didn't even bother observing the village.

She knew that after the Kyuubi's attack, most of the places she knew would have been replaced. She didn't want to see the new buildings.

She didn't want to be reminded that her teammates were gone.

::::::::::::::::

REVERSED

:::::::::::::::::

Minato Namikaze loved being Hokage, he really did.

It had been his dream ever since he could remember.

That didn't mean he loved everything about being Hokage. After all there were bad sides to every single thing in life. For example, being Hokage prevented him from spending a lot of time with his recently turned three year old son. Another example would be the sacrifices he had and will have to keep making for his village, such as allowing the late Sandaime Hoklage to seal the Kyuubi into his own son.

( _Not being able to go after Rin,_ a voice in his mind whispered)

"Hokage-sama?"

Minato placed down the paper he was supposed to be reading to look at his assistant, Kurenai Yuhi.

She was smiling. It was different from her usual polite smiles. This one held a bittersweet tone to it.

"What's wrong Kurenai?" Minato asked, knowing she had been waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"You have a visitor."

Now, being Hokage meant that Minato was busy a lot. He couldn't just let anyone visit him whenever, that's why appointments existed. But, considering Kurenai had interrupted his work, it meant that whoever his visitor was, he or she was important. That also happened and usually it would be a clan head.

"Let them in then."

Kurenai politely nodded before stepping out of the room.

In her place, Sakura Haruno walked in with a (forced) half smile.

Minato's eyes widened. "Sakura..?"

The last time he had saw his student she had been fourteen and _broken_. Now, three years after, she was had obviously grown. Minato was sure that she had only gotten stronger under Tsunade's tutelage as well. She didn't seem broken anymore.

She didn't seem perfectly okay either, but that was to be expected. However, she seemed like she was moving on.

For now, that was enough. It made him happy for her too.

"Welcome back, Sakura!" Minato smiled.

"I'm back, Hokage-sama."

Minato's smile faltered a little.

Sakura wasn't looking at him like he was her sensei. In fact, her eyes spoke only of respect and indifference.

Even though it hurt, Minato knew there was nothing he could do about it. He had failed her after all. He wished he could have been there when she had needed him the most, but it was already done. If he could change the past, he would.

"How was training?"

He was avoiding difficult topics. The last time they spoke was at the funeral for everyone who had been lost during the Kyuubi's attack, which included Kushina and Sakura's parents.

"I've gotten stronger," Sakura answered taking a stand in front of him. "Strong enough to protect you, Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded, his smile still in place. He was happy to see Sakura. Perhaps she wasn't as happy as him, but Minato was still happy.

"You need something before you can do that," Minato knowingly said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a familiar forehead protector.

 _("What right do I have to wear this if I couldn't protect Rin and Obito?! What's the point...")_

Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared at it. "You kept it."

 _("For them. Wear it for them.")_

Minato's eyes softened as Sakura carefully took the forehead protector from him and just stared at it for a while.

"I want to get back into the Anbu force."

 _'No,'_ Minato wanted to say.

But he couldn't. He didn't have any reason to deny Sakura's wish, because she was a skilled shinobi. She had her own name in the Bingo Book since she was eight and had been known for her deadly Earth jutsus during the War. She had done exceptionally during her one year as an Anbu member, so well that some had even said that she could easily become the commander of the Anbu one day. And now, after three years of training, she had surely only gotten stronger.

Compared to all the reasons why she could easily get back into Anbu, Minato's reason for not wanting her to was pathetic.

Because he wanted her to be happy.

"One week," Minato found himself saying, "You have one week to get used to the village and _then_ we'll talk about Anbu."

Sakura's eyes glinted with momentary anger before she nodded in acceptance and tied the forehead protector on her forehead. She looked like a professional, a far cry from how she used to use her forehead protector as a hair ornament when Rin and Obito were alive.

Then again, she only wore it like a hair ornament because of Rin.

"Do you already have a place set up?" Minato found himself asking.

Sakura shook her head no, "I was planning to crash at Gai's."

"No need."

"What?"

Minato smiled, hoping he'd one day catch a glimpse of the real Sakura again, "Stay with me and Naruto."


	3. Line between present and past

::::::::::::::::::

 _Gai once told me:_

 _"To give up is to discard their youthful memories."_

 _..._

 _I strive to keep you two alive in my world,_

 _Rin_

 _Obito_

:::::::::::::::::::

 _"Stay with me and Naruto."_

Sakura, despite her present feeling of awkwardness, couldn't refuse Minato's offer. It would be a sign of high-disrespect to pass up on the honor of staying over at the Hokage's house after all. As a shinobi, Sakura could not refuse the offer.

So, here she was, neutrally trailing after Minato as he rambled on about everything, and at the same time, nothing.

"Naruto's going to be so excited, this is the first time in a while that I'll be eating diner with him," Minato wistfully said, his smile dimmed down into something akin to sadness.

"Do you regret becoming Hokage?" Sakura asked, breaking her silence.

Minato jolted a little in surprise, clearly not expecting her to speak at all during their walk. He slowed down a little, in order to walk side-by-side with her yet again, almost causing Sakura to groan in frustration. Minato was the Hokage and as a shinobi working under him, Sakura always had to walk a step or two behind him. It was protocol for crying out loud.

Yet, Minato still stubbornly fell into step with her whenever she tried to walk behind him.

"Never," Minato breathed out without a hint of lie. "I only regret the sacrifices I make as a Hokage."

Sakura pursed her lips, recalling the various 'sacrifices' she had to make because of Minato becoming Hokage. Unlike him, she did regret those sacrifices. But there was nothing she could do about it, was there? She had chosen the path she was walking on and she'll see it through.

"Naruto," the name rolled off her tongue in an odd manner, and she wondered if Naruto looked more like Kushina or Minato. And who did Naruto act more like? Or perhaps, Naruto didn't act or look like either. "Is he okay with your position as Hokage?"

"Yes and no."

Of course.

Sakura couldn't blame little Naruto either really.

She'd also be pleased if her parent held such a high position, and she'd also be frustrated if her parent was never around. Though in her case, she was the Minato to her parents Naruto back when her parents were alive. She was always too busy with her duties as a shinobi to spend time with her parents. She couldn't even remember spending a whole day with them after becoming a Chunin.

"He's lonely, isn't he?"

Minato gave a little nod, "It didn't even take you meeting him for you to figure that part out."

Sakura shrugged. "I would have been lonely too if my father never had time for me when I was a kid."

 **'Ha! Did you see him wince? Nice job, didn't know you had it in ya!'**

 _'Piss off.'_

"I am sorry to have offended you, Hokage-sama," Sakura quickly said, formality gripping her tone.

"It's okay," Minato sighed. "You do know you can just call me sensei, right?"

"Pardon the bluntness, but you were the sensei to my gennin team, Hokage-sama. The team has been disbanded for almost half a decade, so it would not make sense to refer to you as sensei anymore, Hokage-sama."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Sakura," Minato said while giving his student a sheepish look. "Besides, before I became a sensei for the team, I was just your sensei, remember?"

Sakura pursed her lips as a nostalgic smile spread over Minato's face.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, a five year old Academy student sneaking into the Jounin lounge and loudly demanding that she wants Minato Namikaze to take her in and help her become the fastest kunoichi, faster than even the strongest shinobi. Shikaku and Inoichi were so impressed that they almost took you in as their student, but you insisted that you wanted me, even when Sakumo offered to help you with kenjutsu, you said that the only one you'd accept as your sensei was me. Do you remember?"

She remembered that day too, with a vast amount of clarity.

She remembered how she had spent almost a month analyzing the Jounin lounge. How she analyzed their schedules, routines and the entrances they took. She had even blackmailed Genma into entering the lounge just to see what would happen.

She remembered Shikaku calling her troublesome and offering to teach her so she could dedicate her time on useful things instead of sneaking around. Then, how after she had the nerve to ignore Shikaku, how Inoichi stepped up and offered her a position in the Analysis Division.

Heck, she even remembered why she was so fixated on Minato despite how someone like Shikaku would have been arguably a better teacher for her.

She remembered how elated she was when Minato had given her a chance to prove herself worthy of being his student.

Sakura Haruno remembered that day perfectly. It was the catalyst of everything that came after.

"We're here," Sakura drawled out, pointedly ignoring Minato's inquiry.

 **'Of course Minato-sensei would prefer this simple house instead of the Hokage Residence.'**

 _'Was that an insult or a compliment?'_ Sakura wondered in mild amusement as she took in the house in front of her. One of the only reasons she knew it was Minato's was because of the Anbu she had sensed.

The house wasn't by any means ugly or shabby. It was fairly beautiful, in a simplistic modern way. The walls were painted a pale green and it seemed to have two floors.

There was a tree near the spacious house that caught her attention, not because it was basically the only tree in the yard, but because there was a tree house there. It reminded her of the one Obito had.

"Sakura?"

Blinking away her thoughts, Sakura dragged her focus towards Minato. He was holding the door open for her.

 **'What a gentleman.'**

 _'That was fairly insulting, despite how that phrase would normally be used as a compliment.'_

 **'How observant of you.'**

 _'I know,'_ Sakura cheekily replied as she walked into the house, giving Minato a nod of acknowledgement before taking off her shoes.

She tensed when she felt someone running towards her and had to force herself not to react violently as a head of blond barreled into her. The kid, Naruto she deduced, was hugging her tightly while his eyes were closed with a content grin on his face.

"You're home dad!"

Sakura could literally feel Minato smiling in amusement as she awkwardly held Naruto to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself.

"This is the first time I have been mistaken as a male," she commented aloud, still feeling dumbfounded as she stared down at the blond. Even a fool could be able to tell that Naruto was definitely Minato Namikaze's child.

Naruto tensed in the embrace they were sharing.

Sakura's face didn't betray any emotions as the blond peered up at her with curious blue eyes.

 _'...his eyes are bluer than Minato-sensei's...'_

"Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura automatically replied. It was odd when people didn't immediately know her name, but she guessed Naruto wouldn't know who she was, considering he was a kid.

"She's my student," Minato spoke up, earning his son's attention.

Sakura frowned.

Why did Minato insist on regarding her in a fond and familiar way when she had made it clear that she wanted their relationship to remain professional?

"Wahh? Really?!" Naruto was looking at her and she was seeing an excited puppy.

"...yeah."

"Cool!"

"...sure."

Sakura sighed in relief when Naruto broke their awkward and accidental embrace.

Was it too late to just go sleep at Gai's place? She'd take his youthful rambles over constant trips down to memory lane any day. Not to mention, Gai made the best breakfast ever. She'd literally kill for the food Gai made.

 _::::::_

 ** _Chapter End_**

 _::::::_

 **Author's note:** _short chapter, I know. But I figured, better a short update than no updates at all, huh? Next chapter will be longer and more characters will appear. Including most of Sakura's peers. (Gai, Genma, Hayate, Ibiki, etc.) Also more of Naruto's peers._

 ** _Note: please follow this story on Wattpad as well!_**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What type of relationship do you think Sakura has with her peers? And how does she feel about it?**

 **2\. What type of relationship do you think Naruto has with his peers? And how does he feel about it?**


End file.
